


Concupiscent.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: The Sex Lives of The Murder Husbands. [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Coming In Pants, Dark Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Will Graham, One Night Stands, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: Will goes to a club to forget his life for a night.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: The Sex Lives of The Murder Husbands. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235618
Comments: 15
Kudos: 265





	1. Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

The air tastes of sweat and intoxication and the underlying temptations of _Alpha and Omega_.

He downs the shot of alcohol in his hand, the bitter taste biting along his tongue and down the back of his throat as he swallows the cold liquid. He shivers as he takes a deep breath of the scents perforating the small club's atmosphere, dances with abandon on the dance floor. He's had more alcohol tonight than he cares to admit, maybe more than he's ever really had before but he can't bring himself to think about that fact as he goes off to the bar and orders another syrupy coloured liquid that burns just the same on its way down his throat as the last. Besides, it sits like honey in his belly and makes his hips sway like nothing else will. He'll pay the price for it tomorrow, in the cold light of morning but now, in the dark light of the club, the closed and recycled air of the brick walls, that price doesn't feel like too much to pay.

He doesn't care about what Beverly might say to him if she were with him, she's not and that's the point. _No-one's here with him_. No Jack breathing down his neck, no Alana watching him with that all too familiar frown of concern tugging at the corners of her mouth and the middle of her forehead. No Beverly to drag him outside for the air he needs. There is no-one. Only the absence of someone. Someone who would keep him from making mistakes he would wake to regret in the morning light. There's no-one with him tonight because he wants to be able to forget tonight. Forget about the coming consequences he can feel approaching him from the shadows. The consequences waiting for him in the empty house that before tonight he had called home. Just for tonight, Will wants to be able to forget.

Will's dressed to forget too. In dazzling pieces of clothing that he hasn't worn in years. Showing off deliriously tempting flesh, taut skin and muscle being hinted and teased at with every turn and twist and spin of his body without ever revealing an inch of skin deemed _too much_. The ripeness of youth. The material rides up over his midriff when he raises his arm to take a sip of his drink, hinting at covered nipples and collarbones that beg to be marked with love bites and overeager fingerprints. The bottom half of his outfit is just as teasing as the top half. The material of his chosen trousers cling to his plump derrière. He knows there are Alpha's with lusty gazes and matching filthy thoughts watching him as he retraces his steps back to the bar for - He's lost count how many times he's made the journey since his arrival. Too many, Will supposes, judging from the way he sways with every step. He sways to the music as he goes, retracing his steps once more after obtaining his refill from a less-than-impressed waitstaff.

His hand free from holding his glass slips beneath his top, fingers spread over both flesh and cloth. Tilts his head back towards the ceiling as a fresh burn of alcohol makes it way down his throat. Will gets lost in the supersaturated club music blaring through the club. He knows if he doesn't start acting very careful very soon then he's going to end up in bed with the wrong Alpha. One that's rough for all the wrong reasons. Not that it mattered much to him in this moment, with his face to the ceiling and the alcohol in his hand, anything would be a welcome addition but there's that small part of his head that he hasn't quite managed to turn off yet, the one keeping count of how many drinks he's had and whose watching which part of him. He doesn't care, Will tells himself, downing almost all of the rest of the burning liquid as the song changes and his hips move a little quicker to keep with the beat, dancing away from the little voice in his head as he does. Tonight he doesn't care. He repeats it like a mantra until he believes it or until the little voice believes it, whichever comes first. He doesn't care whose bed he ends up in, whose mouth ends up on his, he doesn't _want_ to care.

Will downs the last drags of his drink, a drizzle sliding down the corner of his mouth as he takes a step towards the bar again, pausing only when an arm snakes around his bare waist and a large hand rest against his stomach. Teeth drag along his throat and a tongue swipes up the trail of alcohol from his skin. Will shivers, goosebumps raising over his skin as the strong arm around him keeps him in place, pulls his soft flesh flush to his broad muscular body, against the soft fabric of his clothing. The Alpha's scent rises above all the others within the club. The Omega inhales deeply, intoxicated by the rich smoke of a bonfire that laced his skin and the rich smell of freshly fallen rain. Will can taste the faint hints of whiskey and arousal on his tongue as he whines at the purity of the Alpha's scent. The way it coats his tongue and burns his nose with how powerfully it envelops him. He's helpless as he inhales deep lungfuls of the scent.

Craving to be _consumed_ by it, to have it _haze_ his mind. He's a wanton mess already. The voice inside his head that had been keeping track of his drinks and the Alphas looking at him curled away into the darkest point of Will's mind and faded away as if it had never been there in the first place. Will did not miss its presence.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to dress like this in front of Alphas?" His voice threatens to buckle the Omega's knees completely, his pulse quickening and his thighs squeezing together at the deep timbre growl from the Alpha's lips right besides his ear. The young Omega gasps and moans at the sound, his eyes falling shut as his body becomes a helpless mush against the Alpha's solid body, moaning with delight as the Alpha grinds his heavy Alpha cock against the little Omega's derrière. "Particularly when they smell as good as you do." He continues, voice growing darker and possessive as the Omega in his arms grinds helplessly against his heavy package, lost already to the musk of Alpha that devours him. He's losing control rapidly, if he hasn't lost it all already, surprised that he hasn't asked the Alpha to mount him yet but minutes haven't even passed since the Alpha came and snaked his arm around his body. He still had time yet.

It's as if he never even had a drink before the Alpha came and wrapped himself around the Omega. Everything feels heightened to Will as he grinds himself shamelessly against the Alpha. The music feels louder now, the alcohol in his system works it way through him quicker, the Alphas and Omegas around him smell stronger now. He feels as if he could be free-falling down the side of a mountain with black rocks waiting to catch him if no-one else would. He never stood a chance against the Alpha grinding against him from behind. Not that he wanted to. The nameless Alpha slips his hand down the front of Will's body, swaying their bodies to the beat of the music as he palms over the front of the Omega's trousers, allowing Will to rut against his palm towards his completion, he moans and shivers, throws his head back into the Alpha and watches the way he watches him. Moans and shivers as his arse bucks deliciously against the Alpha's own erection. He watches Will cum helplessly only minutes later, a sharp whine escaping past his throat as he grabs at the Alpha's arm for support to keep upright, the sight of his orgasm is unlike anything the Alpha has seen or experienced before. Their growing audience of eagerly watching Alphas and jealous Omegas does not escape the Alpha's notice, just like the enchanting little Omega's cumming didn't escape theirs. He makes the decision to move them off of the dance floor, away from the prying eyes of their audience, into a darkened corner by the bar.

Leaving their glasses on the side of said bar as he props the Omega up against the brickwork wall. His eyes are heavily hooded now, his jaw slack and he reeks of the sickly sweet scent of slick and cum. The Alpha can't help but to get a better taste and runs his tongue over the Omega's virgin neck. "You smell simply exquisite." He praises, a gruff drawl to his words as his fingers trace over his slack jaw, Will thinks he smiles like an angel as he hesitantly reaches out his hand and begins to palm at the Alpha's own yet-to-be-seen-to tented trousers. The Alpha lets out a growl in response and presses the Omega against the wall harder, Will's flesh biting into the cold bricks as the Alpha does, although he doesn't mind, not with the Alpha's mouth on his like it is now. With his tongue slipping inside his mouth as his teeth tug and tease at his lips. He feels overstimulated. "I should punish you, just for how indecently you're dressed." The Alpha threatens as he drags his teeth against the Omega's throat, teases his glands as his hands move to massage his covered nipples, growling as they pebble under his ministrations and poke obviously through the thin material of his top. The Omega whimpers at his words, his stomach coiling with anticipation and desire at the thought of the strong Alpha dominating him in such a way. _Yes, please,_ Will thinks darkly.

"Do you want to be punished, baby boy? Hmm? _Fucked into submission_?" His words are matched with shallow thrusts of his hips against Will, his erection rubbing against his belly through his clothing as the young Omega whimpers and cums again, his skin glistens under the club lights, whimpering as slick gushes down his thighs and the Alpha holding him isn't the only one who smells it. _Smells him_. Tastes him in the heavy air. The Alphas around them take interest in the exchange again, ready to come and steal the little Omega away for themselves if they're given even the slightest chance. "I think you do. _Say it."_ The Alpha surrounding the Omega prompts with a vicious growl which only earns sweeter whimpers from the Omega.

" _Yes, Alpha_." The words leave his lips like a prayer, a sacred offering and that's all it takes for the Alpha to whisk him away from the prying eyes and loud music of the club.


	2. Car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

The car the Alpha and Omega get into once they leave the club ends up smelling of sex and the sickly sweet scent of Will's slick.

The only noise coming from the Omega in the form of high pitched keens that he can't control as the Alpha he sits in the lap of fucks his tight cunt with thick, _almost vicious,_ skilled fingers. The Alpha's mouth occupies itself with laying marks and bites on the Omega's throat and exposed collarbones, the promise to stay for weeks after tonight being left in their wake. The underlying threat of the Alpha Bonding with the Omega lays with each and every mark that is bestowed upon the mewling Omega's body. They wouldn't be the first couple to Bond in the heat of a moment and they wouldn't be the last if they did.

The Omega rides the Alpha's fingers with wanton lust, ignoring the threat of his mouth, encouraging the Alpha to fuck him harder with pheromones that clog both of their senses, hazes both of their brains. He's too young to fully understand the dangers the Alpha like the one below him poses. He doesn't want to learn either, _not tonight,_ he pushes them from his mind and focuses instead on the pleasure building up inside of him like a tornado ripping through a city. His thighs no longer glisten with slick now, rather they are wet and the crotch of his trousers are soaked with it, it spurs the Alpha on, growling like a feral beast attempting to escape the shackles and iron bars. His Knot swells within the confines of his trousers, itching to be freed and allowed to bury itself deep within the Omega's tight heat. His cock is heavy against the Omega's thigh, his head swollen and leaking with a desire to spurt his seed deep inside of the sweet Omega riding his fingers atop him.

He watches as Will fucks himself to a third completion on his fingers, his mind full of plans of what to do with the little Omega once they arrive at his London flat. There are so many things, the Alpha thinks as the Omega begins to whimper and grind against his fingers harder. He takes all that he is given, his fingers a little more demanding with each thrust as they pass. He doesn't ask the Alpha to relent or to slow, like a well trained dog doing tricks for his master. The Omega cums with a sharp cry, his body collapsing atop the Alpha's as he pants and cries as his heat contracts around the Alpha's fingers still inside of him, the fresh smell of slick and cum perforate the car as the Alpha holds him and coos to him through his high, his fingers stroking him through the aftershocks of pleasure into the precarious territory of pain.

They're close to their destination now, which is lucky for Will. Any longer and the young little thing would find himself being Knotted in the back of the Alpha's car. Though the Alpha isn't entirely convinced he still wouldn't Knot him in the backseat anyway, especially with how sweet he smells atop him. "Sir?" The Alpha's driver cuts the moment, hesitant, as he taps on the raised divider separating the front and the back of the car. He grunts in acknowledgement of his driver without drawing his eyes from the blissful unaware Omega laying against his chest. He slips his fingers out from his wet heat, much to the whimpering protests of the Omega, as he picks up the phone to answer his driver. He informs them that they have arrived at the Alpha's flat.

_Perfect,_ he thinks as he thanks his driver and hangs the phone up, lowering his head to nip and suck at the already ruined flesh of the Omega's throat. "We're here," He says in-between littering his throat with telling mark upon telling mark. "It's time to see what _really_ makes you whine." His tone takes on a dark edge as the Omega, almost lost entirely to the pheromones and sex radiating off of both himself and the Alpha and his previous slew of orgasms, climbs from the car and immediately clings to the Alpha for support. His legs mush from all the pleasure the Alpha had bestowed upon him while in the car and from the club. He is sluggish and pliant as they move from the street to the inside of the house of flats. The Omega gets one wobbly foot on the staircase leading up to their destine flat before the Alpha decides definitively that the Omega's red sole Louboutin's and his staircase did not make a good match. "Come on," He says with a low grunt as his arms sweeps under the backs of his knee and securely around his waist, smirking when the Omega yelps in protest of being carried upstairs bridal style, not that the Alpha listens.

They enter the Alpha's darkened flat with the Omega still in his arms, a sulky pout on his lips all while the Alpha throws on the light and walks him over to an armchair, a smug smirk stretched across his face while he does. _Alphas,_ Will thinks bitterly, _always meatheads_. They kiss for awhile, the Omega sat on the Alpha's lap in the armchair, his fingers carded into the close crop of the Alpha's hair while the Alpha's fingers flutter beneath the younger's clothes, his fingers teasing the youthful sensitive flesh. Moans and grunts mix together with their saliva, the intimacy growing into a hot heat before long, the younger man grinds against the Alpha before long, his arse playfully teasing the large erection still hidden within his tented trousers, the older man growling at the teasing Omega before he decides he has simply had enough and stands, dumping the Omega back on the armchair before stalking off into a darkened hallway of the flat. "Wait there," He calls ominously over his shoulder before entering a room and the door shutting firmly behind him. The Omega obeys him and waits to be collected.


	3. Bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

He returns for him only a few short minutes after he first left. In less clothes now, his clothes discarded in favour of only his boxers, the Omega eyes his muscular body as he approaches him, biting his lip as he can't deny the physical reaction that arises from the sight. His stomach coils and his small Omega cock twitches and aches just like his heat. The Alpha braces his hands on the arms of the chair, lowers his face to an inch above the Omega's and kisses him. Slow and demanding, sensual as his tongue runs laps over the roof of his mouth and the backs of his teeth, his own teeth teasing at the Omega's kiss-swollen lips. He moans without thought, whines for more as the Alpha's hands begin to slip beneath the flimsy hem of his top, pulling it over his head and reconnecting his mouth with his once it has passed over.

Will is sure he's never been kissed like this before, never been undressed like this before. Never felt so alive like this before. The feel of the Alpha's hands on his flesh as he removes the bralette before moving on to his trousers, growling against his mouth when the Omega whimpers and bucks into the touch as the Alpha palms his arse material slips down his thighs. He's left only in a flimsy pink thong and from the way the Alpha's eyes grow ruby red and gold he's sure they won't survive the night, not that he would want them to. The Alpha leaves him in his thong as he pushes his lithe legs up and around his hips, kissing him possessively as he picks him up from the chair and walks them back to the room he had left for.

_His bedroom,_ Will thinks with an excited flutter of unbearable anticipation.

It's dark as the Alpha walks them inside the room, walking a few steps before he lays the Omega down on the large bed. He's warm against the silk sheets despite his nakedness. The room smells of the generic Alpha scent they all seems to carry after dark. _Musky._ There's the faint woody smell of alcohol too but that's more from the Alpha having been drinking tonight than anything else. There's something else too, something metallic and hidden but Will can't place what it reminds him of and he's distracted by the Alpha before he can think to try and place it. The Alpha crawls up his body with eyes that are blown full of lust. He's just as eager as Will is to finally get to what they've been dancing around all night. A fresh wave of the Alpha's scent washes over him, sending whines clawing out of his throat, slick growing between his thighs in response. Will raises his face to watch the Alpha kiss up the insides of his thighs, his tongue sneaking out past his lips to get a taste of the slick that glistens on his creamy skin. Growling deep from within his chest when he gets the sweet taste on his tongue. The Alpha mouths over Will's still clothed cunt, tongue lapping against the thin material as the Omega whimpers and gasps above him, his hand flying into the Alpha's hair to force his face further down, searching for more, all thoughts of unidentified scents melting away like ice on a hot summer's day.

His senses become drowned in the Alpha's pheromones, keening needy and desperate as the Alpha's tongue swirls over the cloth of his thong, he curses wearing the flimsy thing now. Bucks his hips up impatiently as the Alpha works him up into a spin. He only keeps his teasing up as long as he thinks the Omega can handle him doing so, stopping when the needy whines become a bit too desperate, when his bucking hips err on the side of painful need rather than lustful. He rips the thong in two with his hands, the tearing of the material punctuating the room around them as he does. He throws the glorified scraps of material into the room around him and crawls the rest of the way up the Omega's body, claiming his plump lips for himself once he's face-to-face with him.

"What do you like?" He asks in-between kisses, his tongue swiping along his lips as he the Omega below him whines and moans, his body grinding against the Alpha's. His voice a low growl to his ears, he shivers with anticipation letting his head fall back and eyes roll as the Alpha laps and sucks and _nips_ at his exposed throat and jaw. The risk comes back into the Omega's head but he pushes it down and out of his head. He whines pitifully when the Alpha bites over a particularly sensitive part of his throat, an inch or two from his Bonding glands, the Alpha growls in response to the whines. Will feels fresh slick seeping down his thighs and rubs them together for friction. For some form of stimulation as the Alpha continues to tease him, waits for his answer that _chokes_ in Will's throat every time he tries to speak it. "Come on, sweetheart, I'll make you feel good." The Alpha rumbles as his lips ghost over the Omega's glands, he whines in response, eyes fluttering shut and stomach rolling as he's overcome with Alpha again. He's never felt quite as good as he does now.

"I _like_ \- " He begins, voice shaky and body oversensitive as he feels the Alpha's hand traveling down his body to palm at his soaked pussy now without the thin material of his clothes acting as a barrier between pussy and the heel of his hand, he shivers at the stimulation. So close but he knows the Alpha won't let him get to his release, not yet at least. Not until he gets an answer. "Do you want me to be _rough_?" The Alpha purrs darkly as he tangles the hand that's not rubbing against him into his hair, burying and tangling his thick digits into the Omega's thick curls, growling as he pushes the Omega's head back, exposing his throat and collarbones at a better angle. The flesh looking like the apples from Eden. He moves his thoughts along from what he could do if he simply let go of the last bit of his restraint. The last coherent thought that tells him he cannot do what he wants. "Do you like being _made dirty? Owned? To be needy?_ " His voice is gravely as he presses his lips to the Omega's flesh, it's a threat in itself, the Alpha could easily open his mouth and _bite_ into Will's throat. Claim him as his own but the Omega doesn't bat an eye, _he doesn't care_. He _should,_ the Alpha thinks as he drags his tongue over the sweet flesh. The racing pulse of the Omega tangible on his tongue.

The Alpha growls when he gets no reply, he's impatient for the Omega too. He takes back control. Brash in his decision but he's worked himself up just the same as the Omega only he hasn't had any release yet. He crawls back down the Omega's body, leaving harsh marks in his wake until he can bury his face into the soaked mound of the Omega laying below him. Whimpers and needy bucks of his hips all the Omega can do. Pleasure, shock, need. They pulse through his blood as he cards his fingers into the Alpha's hair, bucking harder against the Alpha's face when his tongue begins lapping at his oversensitive clit. His fingers working him open effortlessly like they had done in the car. The Omega feels as if he could be in Heat with the frenzy like need for release he feels burning inside of his body. Squeezing his eyes shut as he presses the Alpha to his pussy harder, craving more which the Alpha gives to him all too happily. It's a furious rush, depraved whining and begging and bucking. The Alpha's tongue delving deeper inside of him, trying to claim some hidden treasure. The room fills with both of their desperation. They only moan and grunt until the Omega cums.

His orgasm rips through him hard and loud. Cum spits from his untouched Omega cock and stains his belly. Slick floods from his pussy into the awaiting Alpha's eager mouth. He feels as if he has no body, jelly and mush as he pants and cries as he comes down from his high, euphoric as the Alpha crawls back up the Omega's writhing body, leaving wet open mouthed kisses in his wake until he is against the Omega's lips again. Sensual and slow as he claims his mouth, the Omega moaning as he tastes his own cum on the Alpha's mouth. Sensuality slips away in lieu of a a more demanding pace. He pins the Omega down against the soft silk sheets and firm mattress. His mouth still against the Omega's as he straddles his hips, his large Alpha cock rubbing against his naked flesh, his bulbous head leaking trails of precum in its wake. There's a fire inside the Omega's brain, a craving slowly transforming into an addiction. To be fucked, to be Knotted, to be claimed and impregnated by the Alpha pinning him down. It's primeval as he watches the rings of gold and ruby glow in his eyes. The Alpha looks at him and feels just as addicted.

A primal addiction, one that's rarely listened to but tonight, tonight the Omega gives in, he doesn't care anymore. The voice in his head silent as he succumbs totally to the desire to be free. The desire to be given freedom by the Alpha above him. Being free tonight means no more than being Knotted and stuffed until he couldn't possibly be stuffed anymore. Being so completely fucked and tamed that his belly swells with cum. His body sets itself on fire with the images filling his head. Burns with them playing across his mind until he gives in, moans and bares his throat to the Alpha above him. An unmistakable _offering._ Not a teasing stretching or goading touch. An offering, an offering any Alpha couldn't refuse in the most stable parts of his mind. One the Alpha atop the Omega would be powerless to refuse now. With his pupils blown ride and red and gold in his irises. With his cock so close to the wet slick heat of the Omega he had only moments ago buried his face into. The Alpha was powerless to refuse.

He snarls and Ruts at the sight of the Omega's offering. Growls like a feral beast escaping from the iron shackles. He's harder than he was before the Omega's offering. His Knot swollen to nearly it's full size. The Omega mewls like a heating cat as he feels the hot cockhead, thick, even for an Alpha, start to press against his pussy. Wet with precum as he pushes his thighs apart, splitting him open like a peach as the both watch, transfixed, as the Alpha slips within the deep wet depth of the Omega's cunt.

It goes on for what feels like forever, he gets wider in girth and the Omega feels stretched open. Split in two. It burns but that's nothing compared to the length, to the feeling of being so overstuffed that he can't imagine what it will feel like when he's Knotted and pumped full of cum. He shivers with anticipation and let's his head fall back into the pillows. Delirious with how sweet the pleasure coursing through his body is. But there is the tinge of knowing that tingles in the deepest part of both of their minds. Two different pieces that slot together like the final pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

The knowledge that an Alpha in his Rut with an Omega who is not his mate has one thought, one sole purpose, running through his body; to impregnate. It creeps into their mind with every thrust of the Alpha's cock deep inside of the sweet oversensitive cunt of the Omega. Burying himself to the hilt within his tight heat before he retreats once more and starts the whole thing over again. Will's thoughts begin to blur with the pressure and Knot slipping in and out of him, tugging at his slick flesh with a deliriously delicious bite. His moans are swallowed by the Alpha's overeager mouth, growls slipping between his lips as his hips quicken the already punishing pace. Thrusting in and out as they use the other for their own carnal needs and desires. The room melts away around them, the only thing important now was the other. The primal pleasure received from such a rough fucking. The Omega gasps and moans as he feels his peak crashing over him suddenly. Whining when he starts to feel the Alpha's cock begins to catch.

The Alpha thinks of the second piece of the puzzle. Of the knife sitting just beneath the mattress by the Omega's thrashing head. How easy it would be to reach forward and retrieve the object, to finish what he had started by bring the Omega here. He knows he won't be able to, not now, with red and gold irises and an Omega that smells like home and feels like heaven below him. He knows he is not destined to decorate his dinner table but rather he is to dine at it by his side. He's drawn to this realisation when the Omega cums below him, cries with ecstasy as his tight cunt clamps around his Alpha cock and drawing him in, pleasure mixing with pain for the both of them as the Alpha pops his Knot. A harsh growl ripping from his throat as his thrusts became shallow and quicker, barely pulling and inch out due to his Knot before plunging back into the Omega who whines and shakes below him in the waves of his orgasms and being pumped with his seed.

He watches until he is overwhelmed by the scent of the Omega and the sight of him and the slick tight heat consuming his cock and Knot. Instead of reaching for the knife hidden out of sight he collides with the pulsing flesh of the Omega's virgin neck. His teeth claim the itching flesh of his Omega's throat. The Omega howls with pain and pleasure, thrashing against the Alpha as his mouth floods with sickly sweet blood, his tongue lapping at the newly inflicted wound until he has had his fill and releases his mouth from the wound, the Omega experiencing one final high as the Alpha releases pump after pump of his thick spunk deep inside of his cunt. Coating his pulsing walls with his virile seed. The room falls quiet, panting and the rustle of the bed sheets are the only sounds to accompany the thrusts and grunts of the Alpha as he continues to cum into the Omega. His Knot large and unrelenting as it plugs his cum within the Omega. His belly _is_ distended with it now.


	4. Epilogue: Sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

Time passes, the Alpha continues to cum in Will but he maneuvers them into a better position when they transition from frenzied high to the afterglow of reality. Will lays on his side with his back flush to the Alpha, his cock still Knotting his cunt as the Alpha pulls the silk covered sheets over their joined bodies up around their chests, his fingers are less possessive now as they run over the bare skin of Will's arm before retreating back. The sun is coming up outside now and neither speak once their breathing has evened out and the majority of their high has passed. The red and gold having slipped from the Alpha's eyes. His Rut having been sated by claiming the Omega. He thrusts his hips every now and then, soft and halfhearted movements that are mostly involuntary. He groans and lets his eyes flutter shut with each pleasurable aftershock which make him harden all over again inside the Omega. It's difficult. Will doesn't react, or he tries to react as little as possible so as to not prolong their joining any longer than necessary and to avoid causing the Alpha any added discomfort from staying hard for so long. That's what happens for him if this - Will avoids the word, unable to accept that they really are Bonded now - happens when it's not meant to. Normally the Alpha and Omega would lay together and share sweet nothings until the sun came up and the Alpha's Knot went down. But there is no normal in this moment between them, so he doesn't react to the twitches of the cock inside of him, knows if he reacts he would only prolong the Alpha's Knot and cock, he doesn't think the otherwise still Alpha wants it to. Will doesn't know if he wants it to last any longer _himself._

Eventually there's a dip in the moment where there are no pants and no movements, there is only the Omega moving to turn so that he now lays facing the Alpha. They stare at each other for a few moments without speaking. The Alpha can see just how young the Omega is now, his hair lays in wild curls around his face like a halo. His throat is bloody with slowly drying blood but it doesn't look like a messy bite otherwise, which he is proud of himself for. His body is littered with the marks laid upon his skin by him in the dark. He clears his throat, licks his lips and gets a fresh taste of the blood of the Omega that still lingers on his tongue. He tries to ignore the sweetness but it's difficult.

"What's your name?" It's an awkward, maybe even tragic, question to ask given their situation but it makes the Omega smile, however faintly. His eyes brighten with the expression as he lays the large orbs on the Alpha, who is quite certain he has never seen such a sight so beautiful. He feels as if he's stolen something from him, from the youthful features. "Will, Will Graham." His voice is like honey as he speaks, matches his buttery scent that mixes seamlessly with the undertones of wilderness and vanilla. "What's yours?" He asks when the Alpha does not reply with his. He smiles and clears his throat.

"Hannibal Lecter." His voice comes out gruff and post-coital, still the Omega, _Will,_ smiles faintly as he speaks. They both ignore the physical reactions that occur between them as they speak. Though Will's cheeks still tinge pink with the knowledge that they both reacted in the same way. "What happens now?" Will murmurs, clearing his throat a little to keep the moan from his words. He adjusts slightly and earns a deeper stroke as he moves, sending his body into another mini aftershock of pleasure before he stills again, flushing a deeper pink as he huffs and Hannibal grunts a little from the surprise. Will gripping his shoulders to keep him still when it happens too. They ignore the fresh slick that happens in response. It's biology. Hannibal remains as still as stone until Will releases his shoulders. "I don't know what happens now." Hannibal admits. "I've never claimed an Omega before." His tone is playful, almost, and Will can almost pretend their situation isn't nearly as fucked up as it is.

"We wait for the Knot to go down first?" Hannibal suggests after a moment, Will humming as they settle back into the pillows. Watching the other until their eyelids grew too heavy to keep open and they drifted off to slumber. The rest could wait, Hannibal thinks as Will shuts his eyes first. His final thought before joining him in his slumber is happiness at having spared him, pride in having picked him for himself tonight even if he was not destined for his dinner table.


End file.
